Rachel Berry Never Let Anyone Down
by LittleMissGoldStar
Summary: "Rachel, listen to me; I will never let her or anybody else for that matter do anything to you." He swallowed nervously. "You wanna know why?" She shook her head, sniffling her tears away. "Because Rach, I love you. And I love our child" Finchel/Hummelberry friendship
1. Being New to High School

**SUMMARY: What if there never was a Glee club? What if everything just…happened?**

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry never let anyone down. She always had great grades, a lot of friends, spectacular reports from her vocal teacher and at every singing competition, she never missed a note. She wanted to be on Broadway one day and she was going to be sure that it happened. Rachel was perfect at everything…until she started high school.

On the first day of her freshman year, she walked into McKinley High with a giant smile on her face. She was ready to begin the high school experience. She was wearing a white dress with a red and white striped jacket. She thought she looked great.

As she walked down the hallway to her first class, chorus, she realized that nobody said hello to her. It came to her realization that these people who used to be her friends had become new and popular. Rachel was just. Well, Rachel.

That day she was slushied 3 times. The first time was by Noah Puckerman, whom she had gone to church with since she was 5 years old. The second, by David Karofsky, the middle school knockout that was great at everything and had always been kind to Rachel.

The final slushie of that day was given to her by Finn Hudson. This was the same Finn that had used to be shy and popular. He always had popular friends because he was very cute and he was growing up and becoming manlier every year.

When she went home that day, she swore to herself that she would never lose herself. Because Rachel Berry never let anyone down and that meant never letting herself down.

* * *

By the time sophomore year rolled around, Rachel was not ready. She hated school. She had absolutely no friends other than Kurt Hummel. She felt so alone at school.

By the middle of sophomore year, Rachel had been to Kurt's house many times for sleepovers and to pick him up for school. Kurt lived with his dad and his step-mom Carole and his step brother, none other than Finn Hudson. She knew where the spare key was so she always let herself in, seeing as they were such great friends.

* * *

One Saturday, Kurt had texted Rachel saying that they needed to go shopping. Shopping was never a want for Kurt, it was a need and Rachel liked to shop as well so they always went together.

When Rachel pulled up to the Hudson/Hummel household she grabbed the spare key from under the mat and unlocked the door.

When she walked into the house, she noticed that it was quiet. She was used to this and she figured that Kurt was still getting ready for their day out to shop.

Rachel walked up the stairs and into Kurt's room where she figured he'd be. She saw that the bathroom door was cracked and the sink was running and an idea came to her mind.

The brown-haired girl crept to the bathroom door that was connected to Kurt's bathroom and waited a few seconds before opening it quickly.

"BOO!" she screamed as the door flung open, not finding Kurt, but another boy who seemed to be in only a towel.

"SHIT!" Finn shouted and threw the razor that he was shaving his face with in the air.

"Oh my god…" Rachel exclaimed. She didn't know whether to leave quickly or explain but ultimately, she decided to explain.

"I am so sorry Finn, I thought you were Kurt." She clarified, not wanting to make eye contact. She started backing away from the bathroom to avoid further awkwardness.

"I-uh yeah…it's cool Rach, you just scared the hell outta me…"

She nodded and quickly left the room, going downstairs to the kitchen where she found Kurt.

"Diva! I didn't know you were already here! I didn't hear you open the door" Kurt stated as she walked through the kitchen with a shocked look on her face.

After a few moments of silence Kurt finally spoke up. "Earth to Rachel? What's wrong…you look like you just saw a ghost or something." He chuckled, causing her to notice him and answer.

"I just walked in on your brother…" she explained before becoming silent again, still in shock.

"Doing what?!" exclaimed Kurt, who was incredibly shocked.

Rachel shook her head before continuing. "He was only in a towel…he wasn't _doing_ anything. But it was really awkward…"

Kurt nodded and smirked. "Alright, let's get that image out of your mind and go shopping!" and they left for the mall.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. She's Let Herself Down Now

_**Thanks for all the kind words! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I LOVE it!**_

* * *

**_One Year Later_**

Rachel had let herself down. She had hit a low that nobody in the world could surpass in her opinion. She had nothing to say. She was utterly shocked and embarrassed at herself.

She picked up the phone and dialed Kurt Hummel's number. It rang three times before she heard a cheerful "Hey Diva!"

"Hey" she responded "Can you come over please" the diva said, seemingly upset. "I need you."

"Uhh..okay" Kurt replied. "Is something wrong?" he asked concerned. "I'll tell you when you get here..." she sniffled, making it clear that she had been crying.

He told her that he would be right over and they hung up.

By the time Kurt got there, Rachel had been crying for what seemed like centuries to her. She was so shocked and so scared at the same time.

She opened the door when Kurt knocked and told him to come in, wiping her tears away. He had an alarmed look on his face because she looked so terrible and miserable.

"Rachel, what happened? What is wrong?" he asked, anxious to find out but also scared for his best friend.

She let fresh tears roll down her cheeks before explaining. "K-Kurt…please don't hate me, please." She went on, crying softly.

"What?" he asked frightened to hear what had happened. He hoped it had nothing to do with Blaine, his new boyfriend.

"I…I-I'm Pregnant Kurt…" She finally stated, sobbing.

His face went blank, not knowing what to say. "W-What..Whose is it diva?" adding the diva to seem comforting.

"I-It's Finn's…" she replied, looking at Kurt with tear filled eyes but slowly starting to calm down.

He took a deep breath. He hadn't even known that they were…talking. Let alone having…sex.

"Whoa whoa whoa…when did you…uh- I mean…do…it?" he questioned curiously.

She took a deep breath, her tears now stopping. "It was two weeks ago…at your family barbeque. We were talking one minute and then he kissed me and then everything just happened so fast. So now here I am, pregnant with your step brother's baby."

She seemed to be more agitated now, not as much sad.

He sighed and smiled "Well hey, I'm going to be an uncle!" he let out a small chuckle. She chuckled softly too, still feeling awkward.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. Or what I'm going to tell _him_…It should have never happened." She went on, getting more stressed as she continued talking.

"I say you tell him as soon as you can. He has to know Rach. And I know for a fact that he won't let you do this alone. He is my brother after all."

He smiled at her reassuringly, making her feel better.

"You're my best friend Kurt, thank you." She smiled and teared up once again. He smiled "That's what best friends do." He said as he leaned in to hug her tightly.

* * *

Kurt came home that night at about ten after being with Rachel all day. After Rachel told him that she was pregnant, he decided that he needed to buy her baby a few little things.

They went to the mall and got a few outfits that could be for either boy or girl but by the end of their shopping trip they were both exhausted so he dropped her off at her house and went home himself.

When he got home, he unlocked the door and went straight to his room. He thought and thought about what had happened that day and he was dumbfounded. Everything was happening so fast.

He couldn't believe that _Rachel Berry_ had gotten knocked up by his own brother for crying out loud!

"What did you say?" asked Finn as he strode past Kurt's room.

"What?" remarked Kurt, stunned as he wasn't aware that he was speaking out loud.

Finn walked slowly into Kurt's room, with a confused look on his face. "What about Rachel Berry and your brother?"

"I- I uh nothing." He chuckled, trying to hide what he was talking about.

"Sounds like something to me…" Finn squinted. "Do you know about...me and Rachel?" he asked nervously.

Kurt gazed up at him and slowly nodded. "Uh-huh"

"Why did she tell you?" He was getting angry now. "God, I never should have done that…" he stated.

"Now don't say that…" Kurt replied in a soft voice.

"And why is that?" Finn questioned.

Kurt swallowed hard before answering "Because…I read her diary and found out…that's all. She didn't tell me. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to bed."

Finn eyed Kurt closely before nodding and heading out of the room.

Kurt then decided that he needed to be extremely careful what he said out loud from now on.

* * *

_**What will happen next? When will Finn find out about the baby? **_

_**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following guys! I greatly appreciate it! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**_


	3. Dissecting Frogs and a Date

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate it!**_

* * *

Rachel didn't want to go to school. She wanted to stay home but she had a big history test coming up and she didn't want to let her grades slip. She hadn't told Finn about the baby yet and the only person who knew was still Kurt.

People had started speculating that something was wrong with Rachel but they couldn't put their finger on it. Rachel blamed the reason of her throwing up every morning in was from food poisoning she had gotten. She was thankful that nobody knew yet.

* * *

As she walked into Kurt's house to take him to school, a wave of nausea hit her instantly. She ran to the nearest bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach without shutting the door from being in such a rush.

"God, why can't this end?" She whispered, asking herself. She stood up and washed her hands and started to leave the bathroom when she ran into a tall figure.

"Finn! You scared me!" She breathed, startled.

"I'm sorry…are you okay? I heard you- uh… in here." He asked nervously. He had noticed her getting sick often as well, but he didn't think much about it.

Rachel only nodded before continuing to speak "Yeah- uh I just ate something bad I guess…" she swallowed hard, hoping that he didn't suspect anything about the pregnancy. "I guess I'll go get Kurt so we can go…" She inquired as she walked past him and up to Kurt's room.

* * *

As they rode to school Rachel started crying. "Kurt, how am I supposed to tell him? He probably doesn't even care that we had sex! He probably regrets it! And if I tell him, he's going to regret it even more!"

Kurt gave her a sympathetic look as he replied with "Rachel, I'm sure he doesn't regret it. But you can't keep it from him…he knows that he was your first and he knows that means a lot to you. You have to tell him though…like soon." And with that, she nodded and continued driving while wiping her eyes.

When the diva duo pulled up to the school, Rachel pulled down her overhead mirror to fix her makeup, then got out of the car to get her bookbag out of the back seat.

"Ready, diva?" Kurt smiled reassuringly.

Rachel nodded as they walked into the school and headed for their first class of the day, being Biology.

* * *

When they entered the science classroom, Rachel sat in her usual seat at the front of the classroom while Kurt sat directly behind her in his standard seat.

As the teacher walked in, Kurt and Rachel ended their conversation on the new shoe store at the mall and turned to face the teacher.

"Okay, class today we will be dissecting frogs." The teacher explained, then going on about how the procedure was to take place. Rachel turned around to glare at Kurt, somehow inferring that she was not excited about this lab.

The teacher let them choose their partners so Kurt and Rachel sat together, Rachel breathing deeply seeming to calm herself down.

"Diva, what's wrong?" Asked Kurt concerned.

"I- I don't think I can do this…" replied Rachel, shaking her head. She felt like she was going to throw up just thinking about it.

Just as she said that, the teacher came around with the dead frogs in preparation to be cut open.

Rachel eyed it softly, seeming uneasy that she was going to be sick at any moment. Suddenly, she got up quickly and ran out of the classroom covering her mouth.

Kurt shook his head softly and raised his hand. "Um..Mrs. Hoover? Can I go check on Rachel? Apparently she found the frogs a little…revolting..." The teacher said yes and Kurt walked briskly down the hallway and sneakily snuck into the girl's bathroom to check on his friend.

He immediately knew what stall she was in because she was the only one in there, making terrible retching noises.

"Diva?" Kurt asked. "You okay?"

He could hear Rachel sniffle "Yeah, Kurt I'm fine…" She flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall, with mascara streaks down her face.

"Oh, Rachel…" he said. "You know this will be over soon."

She shrugged and started washing her hands. "Can I be alone for a second? I just need some time to think…"

He nodded and slowly walked out of the bathroom, heading back to Biology to dissect the frog.

Rachel thought for a while before heading out into the hallway, praying silently that the frogs had been dissected and thrown away out of her sight.

As she walked along the hallway, looking at the ground as she walked she ran into the same tall figure that she had just an hour before.

"Woah, Rach I'm sorry." uttered Finn as he chuckled softly. "Two times in one day, what a record."

Rachel smiled lightly and replied "Uh-yeah…" swallowing hard, nervous.

"So…do you wanna go somewhere sometime…like on a- uh date?" Finn requested nervously.

Rachel nodded slowly, smiling as the realization hit her. Finn Hudson was asking her out.

"Cool!" Finn said excitedly. "So, tonight? I'll pick you up at seven…is that okay?" He enquired.

She nodded once again and responded "Sounds great!" smiling from ear to ear. "Okay, see you then!" He said and continued down the hallway.

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath and stood there for a second to let everything that had just happened to her sink in. She was going on a _date_ with the father of her baby…even though he had no idea yet.

Rachel Berry's life had just become complicated.

* * *

_**THANKS YOU GUYS! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! What will happen next? Will Rachel finally confide in Finn? How will he react when he finds out that he is going to be a father?**_

_**-Lyndsay**_


	4. Telling Him

_**Thanks for reviewing you guys! This story is so easy to right because it isn't as traditional as most! I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it as well! Keep reviewing/following/favoriting please!**_

* * *

Rachel was getting ready for her date with Finn. She was having a tough time trying to pick out something to wear; she thought that she looked fat in everything.

"Well, it's my own fault" she mumbled as she looked down to her stomach. She was only 3 weeks pregnant but she still felt like her baby was growing inside of her.

Eventually she chose a black dress, slimming at the waist area. The five foot two diva would have normally worn heels with a dress like this, but thinking about the life growing inside of her made her rethink her choice and she ultimately chose flats.

* * *

When Rachel heard Finn's loud truck pull up in the driveway, she grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

As he rang the doorbell, she answered it with a smile. "Hello, Finn" she stated, taking in the moment.

"Hey Rach…ready to go?" he asked and received a nod from her head. He smiled and took her hand before going back to his truck and opening the door for her.

* * *

When they arrived at Breadstix, Rachel got out of the truck and walked with Finn inside the restaurant.

"I'm going to use the bathroom before we get seated" Rachel said to Finn.

He nodded and she proceeded to the bathroom. When she got in there, she stood in front of the mirror and mumbled to herself "You have to tell him, Rachel. It's now or never."

She took a deep breath before hearing the sound of a toilet flushing and a familiar face walking out of a stall.

"Hey man hands" The Latino sneered. Rachel had been bullied by Santana Lopez since freshman year and she always ignored her ill-mannered remarks.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and started heading for the door.

"Don't think that I didn't hear you talking to yourself. I guess you have nobody else to talk to, huh? You have no friends…so that only makes sense." She laughed evilly.

Rachel had had enough. She whipped around and walked quickly over to the rude cheerleader.

"Santana, for your information I am on a _date_…do you ever stop trying to make my life a living hell?" She yelled.

Santana chuckled and snorted "With who, Hobbit? That creeper with the blog? What's his name? Jacob?" She started for the door and Rachel stood there and called out "No! It's with Finn Hudson!"

Santana laughed until she heard Rachel say Finn's name. "Did you pay him or something?" She mocked as she opened the door and left.

Rachel stood there, dumbfounded. She knew that Santana was mean but every time she insulted her, it hurt her.

* * *

She wiped the tears from her eyes and started for the door to find the table for her and Finn, where he was sitting.

When she found him, she went over and sat down "Sorry, long line in the bathroom"

"It's fine…I ordered you water if that's okay." He smiled.

She nodded and sighed. "So…obviously this is awkward for both of us." He went on.

She tightened her lips and nodded as he continued "And I say that we just forget about…that day…because I really like you Rach, and I don't want that to mess us up…"

She sat there silently, trying hard not to cry. She was so afraid to tell him now because he wanted to pretend like it never happened.

"Are you okay with that?" he reached over the table and grabbed her hand, holding it softly.

She nodded softly and smiled lightly. "Uh- yeah…I guess…but I have something to tell you."

His smile faded "I'm an idiot aren't I? You are probably already seeing someone…" he took his hand away from hers and put his head in his hands.

"No, no that's not it!" she replied. This was the moment of truth. She had to tell him now.

He looked up at her, squinting. "Then what is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, uh- I-I'm…pregnant…and it's yours." She felt herself tearing up.

Rachel watched Finn's eyes go soft as he came to realization that he was going to be a father.

"Oh, Rachel…" he went on, not knowing what to say.

She sat there blankly, noticing that he was soaking it all in. "I'm so sorry!" she cried softly.

He got up and went to the other side of the booth, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"Listen, we are going to do this together. I would never leave you or my child. I know that it's unexpected, but…but it can be good…we will make the best out of it, I promise." He gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled lightly back.

"Thank you, Finn. I have my first doctor's appointment tomorrow if you want to come. It's after school…I mean you don't have to but-" He cut her off by saying "Of course I'll come. I wouldn't miss it."

She nodded. "I haven't told my dads yet…and I don't plan on it for a while because there's no telling how they're going to react." She sighed. "They are gay men after all"

Finn chuckled. "Wow…a baby." He sighed. "Do you want to keep it?" he enquired.

Rachel thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "I really do…"

They looked at each other and shared a small smile before the waiter came to get their orders.

* * *

"Well if it isn't hobbit and her giraffe!" Santana snickered as Finn and Rachel passed her table on their way out.

Rachel just rolled her eyes as Finn eyed her angrily. "Santana now is not the time. Can you be nice for once?"

Santana chuckled and went on with her conversation with the other cheerleaders at the table, ignoring Finn.

He stood there blankly for a moment before walking to his truck, Rachel on his arm.

* * *

They drove to her house in silence and when he finally got to her house, he walked her up to the front door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow? I'll pick you up around three thirty if that's alright with you…" Finn suggested.

Rachel nodded. "Sounds good…"

They stood there for a moment in silence until he leaned down to kiss her deeply. They kissed for a few moments before Rachel pulled away and smiled brightly.

Finn stood there, smiling before saying "Bye Rach" and going back to his truck to head home.

Rachel proceeded into her house and went up to her room, shutting the door behind her and looking down at her stomach.

"You have one hell of a father…"

* * *

_**Thanks guys! If there are any errors, I'm sorry! I have a hard time with this spell check and sometimes I miss a few things grammatically! Keep reviewing!**_


	5. First Doctor's Appointment

_**Hey guys! I would like to thank you for your continued support! Please tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews! Thanks!**_

* * *

Rachel had just gotten out of her last class of the day and was headed for her car. She was going to go home and freshen up before Finn came to pick her up for their first doctors appointment.

* * *

When she got to her locker to gather her things to head home, she was faced with a blue slushie coming out of the hand of Noah Puckerman, Finn's best friend.

Her eyes and face stung with the blue raspberry syrup out of the icy beverage while the group of football players in letterman jackets laughed heartily behind Puck.

Rachel just stood there silently. She had been through this a million times before but every time she was just as shocked as the time before.

As they started walking away, Rachel quickly ran to the bathroom, tears running down her face.

When she got down the hallway, she heard a familiar voice yelling from the front hallway of the school.

"Don't you EVER touch her again, do you hear me?"

Finn. Finn Hudson. The Finn that was the father of her unborn child. The Finn that kissed her the night before. Her Finn.

* * *

Rachel's smile quickly faded when she walked into the bathroom and saw her worst nemesis, Quinn Fabray.

Quinn had been a cheerleader since middle school and had always had it out for Rachel. Rachel had always ignored her but like Santana; it always seemed to bother her.

"Hey, man hands." Sneered the blonde cheerleader.

Rachel ignored the remark and went to wash her clothes and face off with a towel she got out of her bag.

Quinn chuckled before carrying on with her insensitive thoughts. "Poor little Rachel got slushied…again!" She said in her fakest "I feel sorry for you" voice.

Rachel was done. She just wanted to crawl into bed and cry. "Quinn! I am so DONE with you! You make my life a living hell and I can't take it anymore! Say whatever you want about me _behind_ my back but don't say it to my face. I can't take it!" She screamed.

Quinn stood there motionless, mouth gaping.

"Now you're asking for it hobbit. " Quinn started walking towards the small brunette.

Rachel was incredibly frightened. She didn't know what Quinn was going to do to her. She hoped that she wouldn't push her down or anything…she didn't want the baby to get hurt.

"Quinn, please stop. I will give you anything you want, just don't hurt me!" Rachel cried.

"Or what little Miss Princess? You'll go to your little gay friend and ask him to beat me up or something?" Quinn chuckled. "Not a chance, man hands" she came back with as she took her hand and met it with Rachel's face immediately.

The sound of Quinn's hand against Rachel's cheek echoed in the empty bathroom.

"What the hell was that for, Quinn? What did _I_ ever do to _you_?" Rachel stated, shocked.

Quinn only snorted and replied "For being a loser, Berry."

As she started walking out of the bathroom, Quinn gave the brown haired diva an evil look and pushed her softly on the chest, enough to knock her off her feet.

Quinn cackled and walked off, leaving Rachel on the ground, sobbing.

Rachel was scared. She had a pit in her stomach the whole way home from school, one that just wouldn't go away.

* * *

When she got home, she went upstairs to her room to freshen up before Finn came to pick her up.

As she got to her room, her phone started ringing violently; the caller ID reading "Finn Hudson"

"Hey Finn" she answered, sounding a little shaken up.

"Hey Rach, I'm a little early…is that okay?" He asked nervously.

"Uh-yeah…I mean of course." She replied. "I'll come down and let you in."

"Okay" he responded.

Rachel then walked downstairs and opened the door to see an anxious looking Finn Hudson standing in her doorway.

"Hey Rach" he leaned down to peck her cheek, making her feel better. "Ready to go?"

She shook her head "Almost. I am going to go grab my purse and then I will be." She replied, giving him a tight smile.

As she started up the stairs and said "I'll be right back." Finn grabbed her arm softly "Is there anything wrong? You seem upset."

She just shook her head silently and ran up the stairs to grab her things so that they could leave.

* * *

On the drive to the doctor's office, Rachel seemed very antsy to Finn. When they pulled into the clinic, Finn looked over at Rachel and took her hand.

"Rachel, you know that you can tell me what's bothering you, right?" he asked, sounding concerned for her.

She nodded with teary eyes. "Just a rough afternoon…" she responded to which he sighed and held her hand tighter.

"I wasn't going to bring it up but I saw you getting slushied today and I talked to Puck…I mean I didn't tell him that you were pregnant or anything but I told him to never touch you again." He paused. "Is that what is bothering you?"

She shook her head. "I mean partly…I went to the bathroom to clean myself up after the fact and Quinn Fabray was in there." His face got solemn. He knew why she was upset, Quinn hated Rachel because Santana had told the whole cheer squad that Finn and Rachel were together.

Quinn and Finn had been a couple for a lot of their sophomore and the beginning of the summer before their junior year. Finn had gotten fed up with all of her complaining and decided to dump her. She had been a bitch ever since.

Rachel went on. "And so I told her to leave me alone because I was just sick of her treating me like some kind of dog or something. So then she walked over to me and she…she slapped me and then before she left she pushed me down! It was so childish, but I was so worried about the baby! I think it's okay…but it has just gotten to me ever since it happened." She started crying about halfway through the explanation, scared for her and her baby.

Finn shook his head and stared at her with sympathy. "Rachel, listen to me; I will _never_ let her or anybody else for that matter do anything to you." He swallowed nervously. "You wanna know why?"

She shook her head, sniffling her tears away. "Because Rach, I love you. And I love our child" he went on, looking down at her stomach.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too…"

* * *

After Rachel fixed herself up enough to go into the doctor's office, they got out of the truck and headed for the building.

"You excited?" Finn asked. He himself was a trainwreck on the inside. He was about to burst with nervousness but he wanted to keep it together for Rachel.

She nodded and smiled "A little nervous too I guess…"

* * *

After waiting in the waiting room for a while, Rachel's name was called and the couple went to another room to give information to the nurse.

"Hello Rachel, my name is Nurse Susan and I'm just going to ask you a few questions, okay?" the nurse asked, seemingly friendly.

Rachel nodded and the middle aged nurse continued. "What brings you in today?" she asked with a warm smile. Rachel gulped and stated dully "I just found out that I was..uh- pregnant." She looked down, embarrassed.

Finn grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, causing her to become more confident.

The nurse asked a few more questions about her diet and menstrual patterns before telling them that the doctor would be in soon.

* * *

When the doctor came in, he asked Rachel a few questions and told her what she should be doing to keep a healthy body for her and the baby.

"I am going to send you to an obstetrician and they will do an ultrasound in about 2 weeks so until then, I suggest that you stay active and monitor what goes into your body." The doctor concluded before scheduling an appointment with the best obstetrician in Lima and sending them on their way.

* * *

On their way back to Rachel's house, Finn held her hand the entire way, smiling from ear to ear.

When they got back to her house, they sat in the driveway for a few minutes smiling at each other.

"Finn?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Yes, Rach?"

"When are we going to tell our parents?"

_Oh crap_

* * *

_**Thanks again! Sorry for anything that is incorrect in the doctors part of this chapter! I apologize! Thanks again and please review!**_


	6. What Do We Do Now?

_**Hey guys! I'm going to go ahead and warn you, this is a pretty dramatic chapter! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! Keep reviewing!**_

* * *

The weekend after Rachel's first doctor appointment, Rachel slept in late. She normally didn't but the baby was making her more tired than usual.

When she got up around nine- thirty she walked down to the kitchen to feed her and the life inside her.

As she got down the stairs, she heard her fathers making breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, her fathers immediately looked at her blankly.

"Hey dad, daddy." Rachel greeted sounding groggy from her long restful sleep.

Hiram Berry looked at her and smiled. "How are you sweetheart?" he asked sweetly. She replied "I'm well…got a great night of sleep!"

Leroy didn't lift his eyes off of the frying pan that held egg substitute that he was scrambling up.

Rachel noticed this and cheerfully addressed him "Hello daddy! Don't I get a good morning?" she asked, giggling.

He looked up at her for a moment before taking his eyes off of her. "You have thirty minutes to get out of this house."

Hiram turned to his husband. "Leroy! I thought you said that we were going to talk about this?"

Leroy looked up at his partner and replied "Well I thought about it and I don't want my slut of a daughter living in my house."

Rachel was dumbstruck. She stood there wanting to cry but no tears would come out.

She started backing away from the kitchen, suddenly feeling sick. She didn't know if it was the morning sickness or if it was her nerves taking over.

The Berry's stayed silent for a few moments before Rachel spoke up. "How did you find out?"

Leroy looked up. "Ever think that the doctor bill came to this house? Are you that stupid? Stupid enough to, have sex with a boy in the first place and get pregnant!" he let out an exasperated laugh.

Rachel let out a choked sob, her emotions taking over her. "Where am I supposed to go?" she asked angrily, raising her voice.

Leroy just shrugged and Rachel looked over to her other father, Hiram who has sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, not responding to any of it.

She started backing up towards the stairs before saying "I don't know you anymore" and turning to run up the stairs to get her stuff packed up.

* * *

As Rachel stuck her last piece of clothing into her suitcase, she looked around her room. She knew that she couldn't take it all but it felt like she was leaving everything behind. Her childhood, her dreams and her innocence.

She took one last look before turning off the light and heading down the stairs, seeing her fathers sitting at the kitchen table.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it realizing that they probably didn't care anyway.

* * *

Rachel went to the first place she knew to go. Finn's.

When she pulled up to the Hummel/Hudson house with a tear stained face, she turned off the engine and walked up to the door, not getting her bag out of the car without okaying it with the family.

As she got to the door, she rang the doorbell a single time and stepped back a bit. Carole opened the door.

"Hello, Rachel! Are you here to see Kurt?" she asked excitedly.

Rachel just shook her head, "Uh-no…actually I came to talk to Finn." giving Carole a tight smile.

Finn's mother gave her a small nod before letting her inside and pointing towards Finn's room.

"He's up there, sweetie. Make yourself at home." Carole added as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

As Rachel walked up the stairs she replayed the last hour in her brain. Things had gone from bad to worse.

By the time she got to Finn's bedroom, she had tears in her eyes. She knocked on the door softly and waited for Finn to respond. When he didn't, she decided to just walk in.

"Finn?" she asked, not knowing where he was until she heard a soft grunt from under the covers of his bed, implying that he had been asleep.

She drew closer to the bed before kneeling down onto her knees. "Finn, baby…get up." She smiled, looking at her sleeping boyfriend until she remembered the reason she was there.

Finn let out a loud breath before turning his head out of the covers and softly opening his eyes. "Rach? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

She shushed him softly and replied "Well…my dads kinda found out…" trying not to lose herself in emotion.

Finn's head jerked up quickly, his eyes opening at a quicker pace than any typical morning. "What did they say?" he asked, hoping that it was good news.

She looked down and responded "Can I stay with you for a while" while letting out a choked sob.

Finn gazed at her and got up from his bed to the floor and held her close.

"Oh babe…" he whispered, sighing.

She continued crying for a few moments before unhooking his arms from her body. "Apparently I wasn't watching the mail close enough…" she sighed, wiping her eyes.

Finn shook his head. "Babe, it's not your fault. They didn't have to kick you out! I'm so sorry Rach…"

She sat there and nodded in understanding. "Now I guess we have to tell your parents, huh?" she asked, not seeming thrilled.

He nodded. "They probably need to know."

Rachel gazed up at him and gave him a deep passionate kiss before pulling away. "I'm sorry, I just needed that." She smiled lightly.

He nodded, exasperated from the kiss and responded "You ready to tell them?"

She nodded and they got up, heading downstairs to the kitchen where Burt and Carole sat at the kitchen table.

When they got down there, they stood a few feet away from the table.

Finn started slowly. "So, Rachel and I have something to tell you…"

Carole and Burt looked up from the newspaper that they were sharing and gave them a questioning look.

"Okay, shoot." Burt pronounced, anxious to find out.

Rachel looked up from the floor and started speaking. "Well…Finn and I are not only dating…but- uh- um, we are expecting a baby…" she started tearing up. "I'm so sorry."

Finn looked at Rachel, holding her hand softly.

"Oh…Rachel." Carole responded, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

Rachel looked up at Finn for support. "Mom…Rachel's dads kicked her out and she needs someplace to stay. Can she stay here?" he asked softly, not wanting to upset Rachel again.

Carole nodded lightly. "Of course she can…how did this happen? I mean- obviously…I know how it happened…but when? I mean how in the world? I didn't even know that you spoke to each other…let alone _this_." She added in an undemanding tone. Carole didn't want to upset Rachel since she could see her emotions already.

Rachel sighed, tears brimming her eyes. "It just happened. Finn and I have talked about the situation and we have decided to have our child live in a mother-father environment. We do not want it any other way. I know how it feels not to have a mother so I will not put him or her up for adoption. I also do not want to see my child have a split home. I really want to try to make this work for Finn and I."

Finn watched her, smiling. He truly loved her. She held herself so well and she could take on the world at any given moment.

Burt spoke up. "You guys know how big of a responsibility this is right?"

The teens nodded and Carole added "But I know both of you well enough that you should be fine. It's gonna be tough, but you two can get through it."

Finn's mother stood up and gave them both a hug, tearing up a bit.

When they released the hug, Rachel dabbed her eyes with her sweater and looked up at Carole. "Can I go get my stuff out of my car?"

Carole nodded and replied "Of course you can sweetie, you can stay as long as you need."

Rachel nodded and started towards the door, Finn following close behind.

When they got outside, Finn stopped Rachel.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded and smiled lightly. "I'm so thankful to have you."

He gazed into her eyes and responded,

"I've got you."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Sorry if there are any errors…it's really late and I felt like I HAD to finish it! Haha 3 you guys and thanks for your continued support! KEEP REVIEWING! (:**_


	7. Damn Hormones

_**(a/n) Hey guys! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter..there is a lot going on haha! Keep reviewing please!**_

* * *

A week after Rachel moved into the Hummel/Hudson household, she started showing a bit.

She noticed one morning when she was getting ready for school, and she went running into Finn's room, breathless.

"Finn! Look look look!" She exclaimed, frightening him a little.

"What is it, Rach?" he asked worriedly.

She rolled up her shirt and pointed to her stomach. "I'm showing!" she said nervously.

He looked at her belly with wide eyes. He really couldn't tell much but he didn't want to tell her that. She had been extra moody lately with the hormones and all. He wasn't all that great with feelings but he held her when she cried and calmed her down when she got angry.

Rachel pulled her shirt down and rubbed her temples. "What are we going to do, Finn? People were already shocked when we came to school holding hands…now what? They're going to think it's even worse when I come to school with a baby bump!" she sat on his bed, defeated.

Finn sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "Rachel, look at me. Everything is going to be fine. I don't care what everyone else thinks. If they don't like it then screw them." She chuckled and replied "Thank you Finn. I am going to go get ready now, okay?"

He nodded and watched as she left his room, thinking to himself. _I'm so glad that she's having my baby._

* * *

After the couple had eaten and Rachel had thrown up twice, they left for school. After driving for a few minutes, Rachel fell silent.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Finn asked concerned.

She put her hand over her mouth. "Pull over" she said quickly and Finn found a place to pull off onto the side of the road.

Rachel raced out of the car, behind a tree to empty the contents of her stomach. Finn got out of the car, locking it and following Rachel to make sure she was okay.

When he got to her he knelt down on the ground next to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You okay babe?"

She nodded, sitting up and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm fine" she said seeming annoyed.

They both stood up and walked back to the truck and continued their drive to school.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Finn found a spot to park in and asked Rachel before getting out "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, I just hate being sick." She countered, obviously annoyed.

He knew that today was not going to be a good day.

_Damn hormones._

* * *

As Rachel walked to her first class of the day, she noticed people looking at her differently. When she got to Biology, she watched the door closely waiting for Kurt.

She and Kurt hadn't been talking much even though they lived in the same house. He was with Blaine seventy five percent of his time and Rachel was the same with Finn.

When he walked into the class, he went straight to Rachel's seat and stood beside her chair.

"Rachel, don't freak." He started, alarming her.

"What?" she asked worriedly. She silently hoped that it had nothing to do with Finn, or the school's production of "Legally Blonde- the Musical" that she was planning on auditioning for.

Kurt sighed before kneeling down, trying to lower his voice so nobody heard him.

"Rachel, Jacob Ben Israel…the school gossip blogger; somehow found out about you being…uh with child." He gulped, hoping not to upset her.

Rachel looked at Kurt blankly. She had so many thoughts running through her mind.

_What am I going to do? What is everyone going to think? How did he find out?_

She took a deep gulp, then got up and left the classroom, praying that Jacob was still at his locker.

When Rachel turned the corner to the hallway with his locker, she marched over to him.

Jacob looked up "Well, if it isn't little miss knocked up? You know, I really didn't expect this from you…especially with the quarterback of the football team! I figured it would be somebody like me." He chuckled.

Rachel's face began to redden from the anger seeping through her veins.

Her hormones started kicking into high gear until she realized that she had no idea what to say to him.

Her face went back to her normal color and she backed away.

Rachel started walking briskly back into her classroom, looking at the floor as she walked.

When she got to the end of the hallway, she ran into strong arms.

"Rach, what are you doing?" her tall boyfriend asked.

The petite brunette fell into his arms, crying. "They all know Finn. Jacob Ben Israel put it on his blog and now _everyone_ knows." He could barely make out what she was saying because of her crying.

He held her tightly for a moment then pulled away a bit to look into her eyes. "Rachel…we will get through this I promise."

Rachel sniffled back her tears then looked into Finn's eyes, giving him a tight smile and nodding.

"You better get back to class, babe. Kurt will take care of you." He reassured, giving her a warm smile.

She nodded before standing on her tip toes and giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. "Bye"

As they went their separate ways, Rachel was met with Santana Lopez.

"Well hello, hobbit. It seems as though not only are you dating Finn Hudson but are knocked up with his gigantic fetus faced baby." She chuckled, sending chills over Rachel.

"Santana, will you please just let me get to class?" she inquired, causing Santana to tighten her evil expression and cross her arms.

"Oh don't think that you are getting out of this just because you're preggo, man hands. I still want to find out how you got Finn to have sex with you. Did you pay him or are you just that great?" she chuckled again. "Oh wait, that is incredibly impossible. Nobody who wears tights and legwarmers can be good in bed."

Rachel watched as Santana once again made her life miserable. "Finn loves me, Santana. No, I did not _pay_ him to have sex with me. It was a mutual and quick decision." The small diva paused. "I don't even know why I am telling you this…it shouldn't even matter to you!"

Santana laughed. "Get over yourself, Yentl. Who cares that you had sex with Finn? You got _pregnant_. You should be mortified. I would get rid of it if I were you…because you know that Finn isn't going to stick around. You're not _that_ pretty." She snickered as she walked off, pushing Rachel's shoulder slightly.

Rachel stood there for a moment before returning back to her classroom just in time before the bell rang.

* * *

That night, Finn and Rachel were studying for their Spanish test the following day. Rachel had decided to let the whole thing with Santana go, seeing as whatever Santana said was just to make Rachel feel bad and that it didn't mean anything.

The teenage diva was however, still a little worried that the whole school had found out. People who never knew her before now did. It seemed to be the trending topic of conversation at Mckinley.

Every time Finn heard someone talking about it, he would give them long glares to make them stop. He was really unhappy with the comments that people were making about Rachel, but he didn't tell her anything that he had heard. He didn't want to upset her _again_.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, looking up from her Spanish textbook.

"Yeah Rach?" Finn turned to her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Can we stop studying? I'm exhausted." She groaned, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Finn chuckled and closed his book and getting up to join her where she was sitting on his bed.

They lay back on the bed, pulling the covers over them and turned towards each other, Rachel's eyes barely open from being so tired.

"Finn, are you sure your mom won't get mad if I stay in your room tonight?" she asked, closing her eyes.

Finn sighed and giggled lightly. "Rach, seeing as you're already _pregnant_…it is probably just fine."

Rachel nodded and was asleep in record time, causing Finn to yawn and realize that he was extremely tired as well.

He cuddled up to Rachel and smiled before falling asleep, dreaming about his future child.

* * *

The next morning when Finn woke up, he noticed that Rachel wasn't there. He got up out of bed slowly, still groggy from the sleep.

As he walked down the hall, he could hear Kurt and Rachel deciding what their outfits of the day would be.

Finn chuckled and went back to his room to get his phone so he could check his messages.

What he didn't expect to see was a text message from Quinn Fabray.

It read:

**FROM**: Quinn Fabray

**MESSAGE:** Hey Finn, come to my house tonight, 7:00 so I can show you what you missed out on. I can't believe you and man-hands are having a baby together…she's disgusting lol

Finn sighed and deleted the message, falling on his bed, overwhelmed.

_Quinn Fabray is a bitch._

* * *

_**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me a while to update! School stress has totally kicked into high gear haha! I hope you guys had an excellent Halloween (if you celebrate of course) so anyways, keep reviewing! Love you all!**_


	8. Do You Love Me?

_**(A/N) Hey guys! Thanks for your continued support…I have had a ton going on and it's been incredibly hard to balance writing and school and friends and aaaaaahhh! Too much ahaha! I appreciate all of your kind words and keep them coming in the reviews! I really look forward to seeing how you guys liked the chapters!**_

* * *

Finn had been getting texts from Quinn ever since that one morning. He tried his best to keep them from Rachel but he was sick of his phone blowing up. He really couldn't stand Quinn. She had always been so mean to Rachel and he wasn't going to let her get in between him and Rachel.

After Finn had had enough, he decided to talk to Quinn in person about how he felt.

One morning before the bell had rung to go to first period, Rachel was standing with Kurt and Finn decided to take a trip to Quinn's locker for a small chat.

As he got to her locker, he slammed the door shut, startling Quinn.

"What the hell, Finn?" Quinn glared. Finn smirked lightly. "Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yes." She spat, then got a softer look on her face. "Oh…so I see you've finally left big nose over there for me." She chuckled.

Finn turned angry. "No, I came over here to tell you to knock it off. Your texts are getting way out of hand and I have to hide them from Rachel! She lives with me! Do you know how hard it is to keep them away from her?"

Quinn's face stayed blank. "Why are you with her anyway? How can you be happy with _h_er_?"_

He rolled his eyes. "Quinn, when I was with you, you were a _bitch_. Rachel is real. She doesn't care what people think about her. All you care about is your reputation." She snarled as he continued. "So how would you reputation look if the school found out that you were trying to steal me away from my _pregnant_ girlfriend."

Finn started walking away slowly, leaving Quinn speechless.

"Stop texting me, Fabray." He finally called out before turning around and heading back to where Rachel and Kurt were standing.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were at Breadstix that night. Finn said that he wanted to take Rachel out since they hadn't been on a date since she told him that she was pregnant.

"Finn, we need to start thinking of names." Rachel explained as they were waiting for their food.

Finn looked at her sweetly, trying not to roll his eyes. He thought it was cute that she wanted to be prepared but it was kind of annoying sometimes.

"Babe, we have seven months to think of names…and we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet." He grabbed her hand from across the table.

She smiled and nodded. "I guess so…"

He smiled and took a sip of his drink before stating "I'm going to use the bathroom real quick…is that alright?"

She chuckled "Of course."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek before he walked off towards the bathroom.

When Finn came back, Rachel was gone. His stomach started feeling worried. He wondered what had happened.

_Had she gone by herself? Did someone tell her to leave? Was she taken?_

All of those questions went through his mind until he figured that maybe she had gone to the bathroom.

Finn looked over and saw the head Cheerios all sitting together at a table. Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

He really didn't want to go ask them anything but he thought that maybe they saw where Rachel went to.

As he walked over, he seemed frazzled to the girls. They wondered why he was over there, seeing as they knew about the whole fiasco that had happened at Quinn's locker.

"What do you want frankenteen?" Santana asked harshly.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Look, I went to the bathroom and when I came back Rachel was gone. Did you see her leave?" He asked anxiously.

The three laughed and Quinn spoke up. "She's probably outside." She sneered.

Finn looked at her questionably. "And why is that?"

Santana laughed heartily "Go out and find out for yourself."

Finn sighed and started towards the door without questioning them any further.

When he got outside he noticed a tiny brunette sitting on the sidewalk, seemingly shaking.

He rushed towards her, leaning down beside her. "Rach, what's wrong?" he asked with a concerned tone to his voice.

She whimpered and Finn took it as she had been crying. A lot.

"Rachel…tell me what's wrong."

She peeked up at his face, pushing her hair behind her ear. After a few seconds of sniffling she responded.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Finn was furious. "Rachel, look at me. What did they tell you?"

Rachel put her head down and began sobbing, trying to talk through her tears. "They- they said that you didn't love me and that I was a slut a-and I didn't matter." She sucked up most of her tears, still crying softly. "And the sad part is Finn, I believe them! Why would you love me? Me of all people? God, I'm so stupid."

Finn sat beside her, his mouth gaping. "Rach, of course I-"

She held her hand up, testifying. "Don't Finn. Just don't. Let's just go. I'm staying in Kurt's room tonight. Just don't talk to me."

She stood up and started walking towards the car. "Rachel wait! I've gotta go back inside for a second, you wait in the car okay?"

She turned around as if to notify him that she had heard but then kept walking.

He sighed but then turned to go back into the restaurant and towards Quinn, Santana and Brittany's table.

He gave the whole table a terribly angry glare. "What's your idea behind all of this? You _crushed_ Rachel. Right now she is in my truck, refusing to speak to me! And it's all of your faults. You should all be ashamed."

The trio of girls looked down at their plates, not knowing what to say.

Finn snorted and walked away, going to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. He watched the tears stream down his face softly. He didn't want to cry. He wanted to be tough. For him, for Rachel and for his child.

* * *

The whole ride home was silent. Rachel knew that Finn had been crying from his red eyes.

When they pulled into the driveway, Finn got out and went around to the passenger side and opened Rachel's door, his head down.

They went up the stairs and went their separate ways into separate ways.

Little did they know that neither got any sleep. They both cried all night.

* * *

_**(A/N) I know this is a very sad chapter but I promise that it will get better! Thanks for the continued support and all the reviews! Keep em' coming!**_


	9. Of Course I Love You

_**(A/N) Hey guys, I know that I had a lot of typos in my last chapter and I am really sorry about that! I promise, this story is going to get happy! Haha keep reviewing!**_

It had been three days since Finn and Rachel had spoken to each other. They were both miserable and they knew it, but they just tried to keep it all in.

Finn felt as though he had lost a part of himself. He and Rachel had learned so much about each other in the few weeks that they had been together. They were always acquaintances but Finn never really appreciated her until he heard her sing.

**_Flashback_**

_Finn had been at football practice for a few hours and decided that he was going to take a shower as soon as he got home._

"_Hey mom I'm home" he called when he opened the door._

_She called back "Hi Honey! Before you go take a shower, could you go see if Kurt is home? I need an opinion about an outfit. Send him down if he's here."_

"_Sure Mom" he responded as he headed towards the stairs._

_As Finn reached Kurt's room, he lifted his hand to knock on the door but didn't collide his knuckles to the door after hearing a noise._

_It was a girl's voice singing…loudly but beautifully at the same time._

"_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter" it sang. Finn stayed there and listened to the entire song, wondering what kind of cd Kurt was listening to._

_When the song ended, Finn tapped lightly on the door._

"_Come in!" yelled Kurt, seeming to be talking quietly with somebody else. Finn figured that he was just on the phone with Blaine, his boyfriend._

_Finn stepped inside the room to find Rachel sitting on Kurt's bed and Kurt near the cd player in the corner of his room._

"_Hey-uh Rachel….Uh- Kurt, my mom wants to know if you'll help her with some sort of outfit dilemma or something." Finn stated._

"_Sure thing, bro" Kurt said in a manly voice as a joke, causing an eruption of laughter from Rachel._

_After Rachel had stopped laughing, Finn looked up at Kurt. "So...what are you guys doing?" he asked curiously._

_Kurt eyed Finn suspiciously. "Well, Rachel was just practicing her audition for the school musical. Although I have no idea why you care seeing as you normally don't" _

_Rachel sat on the bed silently, wondering why Finn cared about what they were doing. It was no secret that she was at their house a lot. Kurt was her best friend and they spent a lot of time together._

_Finn shrugged and walked off, thinking to himself. "Wow, she's an amazing singer." He mumbled as he stepped into his room, setting his gym bag down._

* * *

Finn was sitting at the kitchen table a few days after the fiasco at Breadstix, eating breakfast.

As he finished off his last bite of waffle, he got up to set his plate in the sink. While rinsing off the plate, he heard tiny footsteps going across the tile floor.

Rachel.

Finn looked up and smiled lightly at her, not receiving one back. He was tired of the silence. Tired of not hearing her gorgeous voice and tired of being so alone.

After a few seconds of quiet, he spoke up. "Morning, Rach." He said quietly.

She looked up slowly from the toaster that she was using to toast her bread and smiled very lightly, enough to not even look like a smile.

"Good Morning" she responded, looking back down at her bread quickly.

Finn sighed loudly, not happy with her reaction. "Look Rach, what can I do for you to stop giving me the silent treatment? God Rachel, I am so _lonely_ and deprissed without you."

She chuckled, making Finn give her a questioning look. "You mean depressed, Finn."

He nodded and added, "You know what I mean."

They stood on opposite sides of the room, facing each other for a few moments until Rachel broke the silence.

"Finn, I really _really_ love you and I've known it since I first met you but under the circumstances we are in, it's really hard to make this work." She sighed. "And to be quite honest, I have no clue what I'm doing with my life anymore! I feel like a joke."

Finn stared at her wondering what to say.

"Rachel…I know that we can make this work. We _can_ Rachel because I can't picture it any other way. Forget what those girls said to you! They mean _nothing_. They are going to end up becoming Lima losers while you, Rachel Berry take Broadway by storm. If you listen to them it means that they have won. It means that they have brought you down enough to make you stop believing in yourself and I won't let that happen."

Rachel looked down at the ground, taking in what he was saying. "But what about the baby Finn? How am I supposed to take Broadway by storm if I have a baby attached to my hip and no money to pay for diapers, bottles and everything else in this world to take care of a child? And who wants to give a teen mother for crying out loud a job? Nobody, Finn."

She crossed her hands over her chest, a tad irritated.

Finn walked over to Rachel and told her to sit down at the table, him sitting down as well.

"Rachel, that's what I'm here for. To help you. That way you can carry on with your dreams and be on Broadway just as you are supposed to be, because that is exactly where you were born to be."

She grinned lightly. "And I don't care what it takes, I will try as hard as I can to be a great father and a loving man to you I promise."

Her small grin turned into a wider smile. "You know I love you right?" he laughed and replied. "Of course I do."

* * *

The following day was the day of Rachel's first ultrasound. She was incredibly nervous and so was Finn.

Finn hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. His mind was on the baby, wondering what he or she would be like.

He was also thinking about his own father, Chris. Chris had died when Finn was too little to remember, only a baby. Finn had grown up without a father figure until Burt had came into the picture. Finn loved Burt of course but he still wished that he had known what it was like to have his biological father around.

All Finn knew was that he was going to try and be a great dad, no matter what.

* * *

When the teen couple pulled into the doctor's office parking lot, Finn turned the car off and they got out, walking towards the building.

As they checked in, Finn looked around at the people in the waiting room. He saw a man and woman probably in their late twenties, giving Finn a glare. They could obviously tell that Finn and Rachel were teen parents and apparently they didn't like that.

Finn also saw another couple, seeming to be about their age. The boy had blonde hair and seemed to be as nervous as nervous can be while the girl sat in the chair, happily reading a magazine.

The other teen couple was also sitting with one seat in between them, not very supportive of one another so it seemed.

Finn took his attention back to Rachel who was putting her drivers license back into her purse that she had used to check in. "All done." She smiled as she started walking away towards an empty chair. Finn followed her and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand. He was very thankful that his relationship with Rachel wasn't as distant as the other teen couple in the room or as critical as the other couple.

* * *

When Rachel's name was called, Finn followed her as the nurse guided them both to a room.

The nurse asked a few basic questions then stated "The ultrasound tech will be with you shortly" as she left the room.

After a few minutes of waiting nervously, the ultrasound technician came in and started the ultrasound.

"Okay, here we go!" The tech said rather bubbly.

As she did the ultrasound to check for anything unusual, she asked Rachel a few questions about her diet and her morning sickness and the usual stuff they asked pregnant women to which Rachel replied to honestly.

"Okay, so if you want to look at the screen, you can see the baby right there." She pointed, causing Finn to grin widely.

"Look Finn! It's our baby!" Rachel gasped. "I know Rach!" he sputtered excitedly.

_This is it,_ he thought. _I'm going to be father._


	10. Holidays with the Hudson Hummels

_**(A/N) Thank you all for the continued support! I told you guys that it'd get better! (: haha so I hope to make this story go on for at least ten more chapters but we'll have to see! Love you all and thanks again for the support!**_

_**- Lyndsay**_

* * *

Rachel was three months pregnant at Christmas time. She was feeling rather lonely seeing as it was the first Christmas without being with her dads, even though they were Jewish and didn't celebrate it but they had made it really clear that they didn't want her anymore. She was still glad to have a place to live with the Hudson/Hummel household and she felt very welcome there.

It was three days before Christmas and Rachel was doing a project that was due after Christmas break and she was getting it done so that she had the rest of the break to relax.

As she finished, she got up and went to the kitchen to get a snack. When she got there, Finn was standing at the microwave warming up his lunch.

"Hey babe, you done with your project?" he asked when he turned around and noticed that she was there.

Rachel nodded and smiled before remembering something that she had been meaning to tell Finn.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Kurt, Mercedes and a couple of us are going caroling tonight if you want to come… It'll be fun."

He thought for a moment about it. "Rachel…you know I love you but I don't really want to _sing_ to people that I don't know…" He shrugged.

Rachel crossed her arms. "But Finn…you'll have fun…"

She was practically begging him. She didn't really want to go without him. They had been so busy and exhausted that they hadn't had much time with each other.

He walked over to her. "If you really want me to go, then I will."

Rachel grinned brightly. "Great! We're leaving at seven." She kissed him softly on the cheek.

Finn chuckled as she grabbed a cookie from the jar and sat down at the table.

"What are you laughing at Finn?" The pregnant teen asked.

He shrugged and smiled. "You're just so cute."

* * *

That night, Rachel was looking for something to wear but wasn't having any luck.

At six forty-five Finn came upstairs to see if she was ready to go, only to find clothes from her suitcase strewn all over the ground.

"Uh, Rach?" He asked, chuckling under his breath at the aggravated diva.

She sighed angrily. "Nothing fits, Finn!" she yelled softly, giving him a death glare.

Finn sighed softly. "Rachel…I'm sure _something_ in here fits."

Rachel looked up from going through another outfit. "Yeah, a t-shirt fits! I'm not wearing a _t-shirt_ to go caroling!" She growled.

Just as Finn was about to speak, Tina- one of Rachel's friends knocked on the side of her door.

"Hey Rachel…are you ready to go? Kurt wanted to know" Tina asked to which Rachel replied "Uh- you know what…just go without me. I can't go without anything to wear so…"

Rachel continued to go through her clothes as Finn whispered to Tina, "Just go ahead, we'll catch up."

Tina nodded and then responded to Rachel's dilemma. "Rachel, I have some extra clothes if you want to borrow them…I'm staying here tonight and I know that I'm a little bigger than you so…"

Rachel looked up and smiled. "That would be great Tina! Thank you so much!"

Tina smiled and led her into Kurt's room where her bag was.

As the two girls left, Finn shook his head and mumbled to himself.

"Women…"

* * *

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly…other than Kurt and Rachel arguing a few times about what songs to sing.

When they got home at around eight thirty, Rachel had almost lost her voice and she was exhausted.

"I'm going to go watch a movie…anyone want to come?" She asked, wanting to watch some of Funny Girl before she actually went to bed.

Finn took off his coat and put it on the coat rack. "I will…" he smiled.

The other three, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina all declined, saying that they had already planned to watch Twilight upstairs in Kurt's room.

As the three went upstairs, Rachel got the movie and put it into the player while Finn got blankets for them.

They then sat down on the couch, cuddled up to one another and hit the play button.

While they watched the opening credits, Rachel looked up at Finn with soft eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

He looked at her with a confused look. "For what…?" he asked.

"For letting me stay here, for being supportive…" She smiled.

Finn pressed a kiss to her head. "Of course, Rachel."

The couple got halfway through the movie until they fell asleep, dreaming about each other.

* * *

The following morning, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina walked down to stairs to find Finn and Rachel curled up together sleeping.

"Awh! They're so cute!" whispered Tina, hoping not to wake them. Mercedes added "They are going to be together forever…It's so cute."

Kurt came around to look at them and rolled his eyes. "You don't see it _every day_. It gets sickening after a while." He looked at them for a moment, then pulled out his phone and took a quick picture.

To that, Finn woke up slowly. "Woah, where did you guys come from?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

The three high schoolers stepped back and went on to the kitchen for breakfast.

Finn wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes and tried to get up before remembering that Rachel was asleep, nuzzled on top of him.

He shook her softly until her eyes flickered opened gently. "Good morning, Rachel" Finn greeted.

She smiled and replied with "Good Morning" before standing up slowly, letting Finn stand up as well.

The teenage couple walked into the kitchen as Kurt was making French toast, while the other two sat at the table talking about school.

"Good morning, lovebirds." Kurt welcomed as they strode into the kitchen, Rachel feeling nauseous with the smell of breakfast.

Rachel smiled at Kurt before a wave of nausea ran over her and she ran to the bathroom.

Finn ran after her to make sure that she was alright and Kurt sat there chuckling.

"They are pretty cute, huh?"

* * *

Two days later was Christmas and Rachel woke up early. She wanted to help Carole out in the kitchen for the day so that the family would have a good meal for lunch.

As she crept downstairs she saw not Carole, but Burt in the kitchen.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel, Merry Christmas" Rachel greeted.

"Rachel, you have known me for years, you can call me Burt." He replied. "And Merry Christmas to you too."

Rachel smiled and got out a piece of bread to make toast.

Burt turned around from across the kitchen. "You know Rachel, you are like another daughter to me. I know it's tough being away from your family during the holidays…but just think of us as your second family." He mentioned, looking at her nicely.

Rachel smiled sweetly and responded, "Thank you, Mr- uh Burt. I feel at home here. I know this isn't a good situation but I feel like this is right."

He nodded and went back into the living room to watch sports highlights on television as she finished making her toast.

As she spread butter on her toasted bread, she was startled by a set of arms wrapping around her waist.

"Oh my God, Finn!" she shrieked. He chuckled at her and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Rach" He added, smiling.

Rachel smirked back and replied "Merry Christmas" and continued to make her breakfast.

When the rest of the family came down from their rooms, they decided to open their presents before Rachel and Carole began cooking.

* * *

The rest of the day ran smoothly. There were no fires to be had of the cooking and everyone was happy, even Rachel.

At the end of the night, Finn came into Rachel's room to find her on her laptop watching herself sing. She had put up a lot of videos on MySpace in the past few years but she had stopped at the end of sophomore year because her page was getting a lot of hate.

"Whatcha doing?" Finn asked as he walked into the room.

She looked up from her computer and smiled. "Oh, just looking at old videos."

Finn nodded and took her computer away from her, setting it down on the floor.

"I uh- wanted to give you your Christmas present. I- I mean I know you don't celebrate it or anything- uh but I wanted to give you this anyway."

She gave him a questionable look and watched as he took a box out of his pocket.

"Finn, you really didn't have to…" She responded.

He nodded "Yeah I did…" he smiled as he gave the box to her.

She smirked. "And why is that?"

He sighed and paused before adding. "Because you're like- like the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. And I feel like I've kinda found like the one."

Rachel giggled. "You don't know that I'm _the one_ Finn…we're juniors in high school."

He chuckled back. "Just open the box."

Rachel nodded as she slowly tore the wrapper off of the box, until all that was left was the box itself.

Finn gave her an encouraging look as she gradually exposed the inside of the box, uncovering a necklace. The necklace had a gold chain with a gold charm on it that looked like a star.

"Oh Finn…" Rachel said, smiling at the gorgeous necklace. "It's gorgeous."

He smiled proudly. "Here-" He said as he took it out of the box and put it around her neck.

"Uh- I know that you love stars so I thought that this would be perfect for you."

Rachel smiled brightly. "It's perfect. Thank you so much." She replied before leaning in to give him a soft kiss.

Finn held the kiss with Rachel for a moment, smiling into it before pulling away.

"I love you" he added, smiling like a child.

She giggled softly. "I love you too, Finn."

* * *

On New Years Eve, Finn and Rachel stayed at home to watch the ball drop on television while the rest of the family went out and did their own thing.

At a commercial break, Finn began talking. "So, do you want to start talking about names for the baby?" he asked, smiling.

Rachel grinned brightly and clapped. "Yes! Do you want to hear my ideas?" she asked excitedly.

Finn chuckled at her child-like excitement and nodded, waiting to hear her ideas.

"So, I was thinking for a boy…Christopher for your father or Bryson."

Finn nodded, liking the choices.

"But then for a girl, I had a few more. At first I wanted Elphaba…but then I kinda decided no because it was a little weird, but still cute. So my new choices are Delila, Payton or Paige. I like them all."

Finn nodded once again. "I like those Rach, we'll see once we find out if it's a boy or girl. But I really really like your choices." She smiled as he leaned towards her, giving her a passionate kiss.

After a few moments (more like minutes if you asked Finn), the teen couple turned their attention back to the television where they saw the ball dropping and people counting down.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and began counting down out loud.

"6…5…4…..3…2…1" They kissed again, smiling into the kiss. As they pulled away, they looked into each others eyes.

"Happy New Year, babe." Finn said.

Rachel giggled. "Happy New Year to you too."

And they knew that it was going to be a hard, yet happy year.

* * *

_**(A/N) Thanks again for all the continued support. I really enjoyed Glease from Thursday night- besides all of the Finchel stuff…ARRRRGGGH but it was meant to happen..they'll get back together eventually and make real Finchel babies. At least we have Monchele though! Anyways, I'm sorry that it has been a while but school is nutsssss! Haha anyways thanks for reading! And BTW this is my longest chapter! Yay!**_


	11. We're Best Friends

_**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy and I have had writers block! Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! It was fun to write!**_

_**-Lyndsay**_

* * *

Things calmed down a lot in January. Rachel and Finn went on weekly dates but other than that they just relaxed. Rachel had become a part of the Hudson/Hummel family and she enjoyed being a part of a family since hers had abandoned her.

One morning, Rachel was downstairs eating a piece of toast when Kurt came down to make a cup of coffee.

"Hey" he stated as he started the coffee maker. Rachel replied with a small "Hi" and took another bite of her food.

Kurt made his cup of coffee and went to sit at the kitchen table with Rachel. "So, how's life?" he asked awkwardly.

"Good" Rachel answered warmly. "How about you?" she asked. They felt like they weren't even friends anymore. Rachel had been so caught up in Finn that the two friends hadn't been shopping in ages.

"Good" Kurt responded. He noticed the awkwardness as well, but he had noticed it for a while now.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Kurt sighed annoyingly. "Maybe this conversation wouldn't be as awkward if you weren't with Finn all the time…" Kurt said softly.

Rachel straightened her position, nearly spitting out her food. "Excuse me?" she asked angrily. Her hormones were already raging, and Kurt was making it worse.

Kurt stood up from the table. "You heard me, Rachel. We haven't had a _real_ conversation since you moved in here." He sighed. "And besides the fact that you aren't even the same Rachel that I used to know- all you care about is Finn. What about singing, Rachel? What about Broadway?" he asked angrily.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Of course I care about Finn! He's the father of my child!" she spat out. "And I have to start thinking about things in reality now Kurt! I can't just keep being that star eyed girl that I used to be. I'm going to be a _mother_." She said, yelling now.

The two stood in silence as they heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Finn asked concerned.

"Nothing." Kurt and Rachel answered at the same time. They didn't want to get Finn involved in this.

Finn eyed them both. "It sounded like something…" he remarked as he backed away from the kitchen.

Rachel shook her head. "Nope, everything's fine." She stated. Finn nodded and half smiled at Rachel as he left the room and went back up the stairs.

When Kurt heard Finn close his door, he turned his attention back to Rachel. "You may be becoming a _mother_ soon but that doesn't mean that you don't have time for your friends! You spend ninety nine percent of your time with Finn! You don't have to be with him every second of every day, Rachel!" he said quieter than before, hoping that Finn wouldn't hear.

Rachel got up from the table. "I'm allowed to spend time with him! You're totally exaggerating! Can I remind you how much time you spent with Blaine when you first started going out with him? It's exactly the same thing!" she said furiously, as she briskly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Kurt sighed. He didn't want to argue with her, but he missed his best friend. And it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Rachel and him were supposed to have an excellent senior year, graduate and then get out of Lima and go to New York. But by the looks of junior year, senior year was definitely going to be different.

On the other hand, he was always her shoulder to lean on but she wasn't taking much advantage of it lately.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were on their way to school the same morning when Finn noticed that something was up with Rachel.

"You okay babe?" he asked as he took her hand into his own. Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said lightly smiling.

Finn gave her a concerned look as they parked. "No you're not, I can tell." He said, turning off the car. "What's wrong?"

Rachel looked down. "It's nothing, Finn. Kurt and I are just having a few differences, that's all." She said, sighing. "I'm a little irritable because I'm exhausted and I'm stressed and I'm pregnant." She said exasperated.

Finn smiled at her. "It's going to be fine, I promise. You and Kurt have been friends forever, it'll work out. And maybe you can get a nap in today." He suggested. Rachel smiled back. "Okay." She said as she opened her door and went to the back to get her backpack, Finn following close behind.

The couple got into the school and Rachel left for Biology and Finn left for his first class of the day. When Rachel got there, she saw Kurt reading a book. She was still angry at him but her hormones were now softer than they had been before so she went over to his desk.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry. You were right. It's just that I need to face reality now that I'm having a child and starting a family." She said as Kurt kept his face down in his book.

Rachel waited a few moments for him to look up and when he didn't, she sighed and took her seat.

* * *

Rachel's day was a blur. All she could think about was Kurt and how mad that he was at her. She hated seeing people mad at her and she felt really guilty about what she had said in the kitchen.

At the end of the day, Rachel met Finn at his truck and they rode home in silence. Finn asked her how her day went when she got in the car but she replied with "I don't want to talk about it." And they stayed silent the rest of the way home.

When the couple pulled into the driveway, they got out and went inside. Rachel went straight to Finn's room and sat on his bed. She was exhausted. The stress and the drama had taken its toll on her.

Finn was extremely worried about Rachel. She wasn't herself from the moment that she got into the truck on the way to school that morning. When he walked into his room, he saw Rachel sitting on his bed.

Finn went over to her and kneeled in front of her, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Rachel looked down. "I-It's Kurt." She said softly. "He won't speak to me." She explained, sniffling up a tear.

Finn gave her a sympathetic look. "Listen, I don't know what's going on between you two, but just give it some time. He's Kurt. He gets mad at me all the time but after like twenty four hours he forgets about it." Finn comforted.

Rachel shook her head. "Finn, I think I really screwed up this time though." She said, tears now freely flowing from her eyes. Finn sat on the bed and held her body close to his in a warm embrace. He hated seeing her upset and the stress wasn't good for the baby.

"Come on Rach, it'll be okay. Think about the baby. The stress isn't good for him or her." He said soothingly into her ear. Rachel continued crying but after a few minutes she pulled from the hug. "I'm sorry." She said to Finn.

Finn smiled sympathetically. "You don't need to be sorry, babe." He assured. "I just worry about the baby's health, you know?" he added.

Rachel nodded. She gave Finn a quick peck on the lips before getting up. "Where are you going?" Finn asked.

Rachel turned back to Finn. "Going to talk to Kurt of course." She said, giving her famous Rachel Berry smile, a little lighter than usual.

Finn smiled lightly as he watched his beautiful girlfriend walk out of his room.

* * *

Rachel went downstairs to find Kurt sitting on the couch reading Vogue. She took a seat next to him and waited for him to make eye contact. He never did.

"Kurt, I know that you know I'm here." Rachel stated after a few moments of awkward silence.

Kurt looked up from the magazine for a split second before turning his eyes back to it. "Yep." He said shortly.

Rachel moved closer to him. "Look Kurt, I'm sorry." She said. "I'm truly sorry."

Kurt sat the magazine down. "Well since it seems like you're not going to let up…I accept your apology. But I still feel the same way that I did before." He said, not looking her in the eye.

Rachel nodded. "I understand where you're coming from." She said, lightly smiling. "I just want you to know that it's my decision on who I hang out with and for how long but I am going to make sure that we hang out a lot more often." She said, sure of herself.

The corners of Kurt's mouth lifted slightly. "Sounds good, diva." He said as he turned his eyes towards her and his mouth lifted into a smile.

Rachel reached over to hug him and he hugged her back. "I missed not talking to you." Kurt said genuinely. Rachel nodded. "I agree. It was like torture." She said giggling.

They spent the next hour talking about the last issue of Vogue and the new leads in their favorite Broadway musicals. Finn came downstairs during this time, expecting to see them still fighting but instead seeing them having a great time. He smiled as he walked back upstairs.

Kurt and Rachel went to bed later that night after talking for what seemed like centuries. They both went to bed happy that they had their best friend back.

* * *

_**(A/N) Hey readers! I hope you enjoyed the drama! Don't worry! There's still more to come!**_

_**-Lyndsay**_


	12. The Gender

_**(a/n) hey guys! I have been SO busy with school and being in the musical and starting a new tumblr rp but I am so excited for this chapter! Also, sorry if there are any ultrasound terms that I do not get correct…I don't really know much about that haha thanks! PLEASE REVIEW I really appreciate the kind words!**_

_**Love, Lyndsay**_

* * *

The following month of February was Rachel's fifth month of pregnancy. She had made an appointment to get an ultrasound so that her and Finn could find out the sex of the baby, and it was scheduled for the second week of the month.

Finn was scared out of his mind when the appointment day came around. As he hit the off button on his alarm clock, he got out of bed and headed downstairs. They were going to get the ultrasound after school so he had the whole day to worry.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Rachel putting a piece of bread in the toaster. "Hey, you." She said as she turned around and smiled.

Finn smiled and walked closer to her. "How are you this morning?" he asked.

Rachel looked back at the toaster, grinning. "I'm great! You know what today is right?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She hadn't stopped talking about it since she scheduled it.

He walked closer to her again, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Of course I know what today is, Rach." He said as the toaster popped up her bread. She clapped. "I'm so excited!"

Minutes passed and the rest of the family made their way downstairs to eat breakfast and get ready for the day.

* * *

On the way to school, Rachel was beaming. It was starting to freak Finn out a little bit. He knew that obviously he should be happy because he was going to be finding out the sex of their child but he also knew that it wasn't the best situation. They were still in high school. _And_ having a child. It could've been better. He was, however, very happy that Rachel was now in his life.

Finn snapped out of his thoughts and he pulled into the school parking lot and watched as Rachel got out of the car, struggling with her baby bump. He got out and went to her side, helping her out. They walked into the school and went their separate ways for the day.

* * *

At the end of the day, Finn met Rachel at her locker. He was starting to get very anxious.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked cheerfully. Finn smiled and nodded back to her.

They started to leave the school hand in hand when they became surrounded. "Oh crap" Finn though as he realized what was going on. Santana, Quinn and Brittany all had slushies in their hands.

Rachel stood silent for a moment until she said "Look, either get it over with or go away because we have an appointment to get to."

Rachel laid a hand on her hip to emphasize the attitude, the cheerios were taken aback.

Finn looked at Rachel proudly. He had never seen her stand up for herself so much. He started to smile when his face was met with the cold, sticky substance of slushies. Rachel gasped and grabbed Finn's hand to lead him to the bathroom. He didn't even care that he was going into the girl's bathroom, he just wanted to get the frigid ice out of his eyes and off of his face.

Rachel reached into her bookbag and pulled out a washcloth to clean of his face as well as her own. Luckily, none of it got on his clothes but unfortunately, it got all over Rachel's blue dress.

"Babe, do you have any extra clothes in your bookbag?" he asked, hoping that she did. She shook her head as she tried to get most of the slushie off with the washcloth. He could feel a meltdown coming on.

Rachel lifted her head off and sighed angrily. "Well isn't this just perfect! We have to be at the doctor in thirty minutes and I have _this_ all over my dress!" she said, pointing to the stain it was leaving.

"Rach come on, babe. It's not _that_ bad. It was a blue slushie and you are wearing a blue dress! If you stand far away enough, you can't even tell!" he said, proud that he had come up with a solution.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn, you are so naïve! It's not just about the stain! The dress is _sticking_ to me!" she yelled.

Finn took a step back, almost frightened. For the past month, Rachel had been getting angry over little things and would be full of rage for an hour at a time. Finn didn't really know what to do when she was like that so he normally just let her be like that for a little bit. Today however, they had something to do and they didn't have time for her to be angry all day.

Finn's face got serious. "Rachel, I know it seems bad but, babe, it's not." He looked at his watch. "Do you think we have time to go home before the appointment?" he asked.

Rachel thought for a moment. "I-I mean I guess I can run in and get something really quick." She said as she headed for the bathroom door so that they could leave faster.

Finn sighed and followed her. He knew that her mood swings were only going to get worse as the pregnancy wore on.

* * *

After a change of clothes and waiting in the waiting room for ten minutes, Finn and Rachel were called back to the room for their ultrasound. The ultrasound technician came in shortly and started the process by asking questions.

After the tech asked the necessary questions she smiled. "Let's find out if you are going to have a miss or a mr, shall we?" she stated.

Finn tensed up. This was the moment of truth. He knew that this was going to tell him how the rest of his life would be. _A daughter or a son_.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand as she lifted her shirt up and lay down. She was nervous as well. The usually confident diva was anxious for the same reasons that Finn was. They had been discussing it for weeks and weeks and now it was finally time to find out.

The ultrasound technician talked to them as she got out everything she needed and turned on the machine. Moments passed and she finally started the process.

Rachel wasn't listening to anything that the woman was saying. She knew that she shouldn't be so nervous but it was her _first_ child and this meant a lot to her.

Another few minutes went by and the technician found the baby on the screen. She pointed it out for Finn and Rachel and they stared at it for a second while she explained how the baby was developing and all that.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" the technician asked, already knowing the answer.

Finn and Rachel nodded.

* * *

When the couple arrived back at the Hudson/Hummel residence they noticed an unfamiliar car in the driveway.

"Do you know whose car that is, Rach?" asked Finn curiously.

Rachel looked at it for a moment when it suddenly dawned on her. It was her parent's car.

"Oh my God, that's my dads car." She said, beginning to worry. Finn's eyes turned huge as realization settled on him. He had no clue what they could be doing there.

"Look, babe, it'll be okay." He assured, trying to make himself believe it as well.

* * *

After minutes of making Rachel calm down, the couple entered the house cautiously. They could hear chatter from the living room so they slowly made their way into the room.

Carole was the first to notice them and she stood up from her spot on the couch to greet them. Rachel had a shocked look on her face as she only saw one of her dads sitting across from Burt and Carole. The other two men stood up shortly after Carole.

"Dad, what are you doing here? And where's daddy?" she asked, very curious.

Hiram Berry cleared his throat. "Your father doesn't know I'm here, Rachel." He explained slowly. "I just wanted to see if you were alright..."

Rachel became furious. "Alright? Oh yeah, I'm _alright_. I've spent the past three and a half months _here_ when, no offence Carole or Burt, I would rather be at home with you and daddy! I'm just fabulous!" she said, obviously getting angrier and angrier.

She stopped talking for a moment and the room stood silent. She looked at everyone in the room as she felt tears brimming her eyes. She didn't want to let anybody see her cry so she stormed out of the room and up the stairs, sobbing.

Finn was absolutely furious. "Are you happy Mr. Berry?" he asked, taking a step towards him. "You left her when she needed you the most and now she is starting to do really well on her own and you decide to just _show up_?" he snorted. "She doesn't need you or your husband anymore." He said, his voice raising.

Finn shook his head in disgust and he turned towards the stairs to follow Rachel where he knew she'd be. In his room.

When he got to his door, he knocked and nudged the door open slowly. "Rach?" he asked, expecting to see her sobbing uncontrollably. It shocked him when she wasn't.

Rachel was sitting on the floor, her face stained with tears, looking out into space. She had been crying, but it had stopped soon after she got into Finn's room.

"You know, I always thought that my dads would be so excited when I got pregnant someday." She stated, laughing defeated. "But I guess it was just too soon, I guess." She stated as she turned to Finn, feeling the tears in her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry Rach." Finn replied as he reached out to hold her. Once she was in his arms, she felt safe and she cried for what seemed like hours upon hours.

* * *

Rachel fell asleep with swollen eyes and when she did, Finn laid her on his bed and went downstairs to see if Mr. Berry was gone. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, Rachel's dad was nowhere to be found.

Finn went to the kitchen where he found his mom and Burt. "Hey guys…" he greeted sadly. "I'm sorry about earlier…I just feel so bad for her you know?" he said.

Carole walked over to her son and gave him a sympathetic look. "You did the right thing, Finn. Sticking up for your woman." She said, patting his back soothingly.

"When did he leave?" he asked curiously. Burt sighed. "Ten minutes ago. We told him basically the same thing you did. When he wants to be in Rachel's life, he's going to have to stay. And besides, she's already adopted into the Hudson/Hummel household." Burt said, smiling lightly.

Finn got up to hug his parents. "Look, I'm going to go get Rachel since it's almost dinner _and _we have some news that you probably want to hear…" he said happily. Burt and Carole already knew about the ultrasound but they had forgotten with all of the mess that afternoon.

As Finn went up the stairs, he got a happy feeling. He went to open the door to his room when it opened for him. Rachel came out, smiling. "Hey." She pronounced, running a hand through her hair. "You okay?" Finn asked, seeming concerned. Rachel nodded. "Yes, I think I will be." She replied, taking his hand and leading him downstairs.

* * *

Carole had prepared a fancy meal in honor of the news of the baby's gender. Rachel and Finn waited for everyone to sit down and begin eating before they wanted to reveal the news. Kurt had invited Blaine to dinner as well because he and Rachel had become friends over the past weeks and seeing as Kurt was Rachel's best friend, they got along very well.

"So, as you all know we went to the doctor today to find out the sex of the baby…" Rachel stated slowly, trying to take in the moment.

The table nodded, getting more anxious to find out.

"And…" Finn said, grinning. "We're having…"

Rachel and Finn looked at each other, beaming.

"A GIRL!" they yelled.

* * *

_**(a/n) Thanks for reading! I hope that you guys enjoyed! I also hope that you guys liked that the baby is a GIRL! YAY! If you guys have any suggestions for names, let me know because I have a few it's just sooo hard to decide haha! Thanks! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**Love, Lyndsay **_


End file.
